Xavier
Kruze Jackson also known as Xavier and formally Titan. He is a 2nd generation superstar. He currently is the NESE Zeo Japan Championship Story Throughout his childhood he was always the biggest in the class and with his freinds. Growing up he found intrest in sport especcially in Basketball and Football but followed Basketball as a greater passion. He played college basketball for a while until losing the passion for the sport so he left and pursue a career in professional wrestling, He had stints in Grand Pro Wrestling and The Snake Pit Pro Wrestling League. CCL Revolution Xavier was picked to be in the 8 competing for a CCL Contract. On the debut of CCL Revolution Xavier defeated Boa the Constrictor, Overkill and Patrick Sander in a Fatal 4 Way. Xavier was chosen to compete at CCL Supernova in a fatal four but the match was won by Vector Haze ( Also Featuring Shawn Dynasty, Matt Phoenix) On Episode 2 of Revolution Xavier was 3rd in the polls and was allowed to chose his apponent for the night. Xavier chose and deafted Epic Ball. Xavier was eliminated. Superstar Development Alliance (2010) Xavier would make his SDA debut on a Justin.tv stream, defeating fellow newcomer Ben Hitman in a 30 minute classic (there was terrible lag). Xavier deeply impressed the auidence with his random tauntings when he could have won the match. and became an instant classic to those 5 people. Xavier would then make his SDA Youtube debut, defeating Kosmo Thomas, VooDoo Zombie and Ben Hitman. The win meant he qualified for a Fatal Four Way at Kurt Russellmania for the SDA World Championship, where he will face RKO, Dicky Softnoodle and current title holder, Aaron Alexander. However, he would come up short, being eliminated by Dicky Softnoodle, and the match was won by RKO. Xavier would have another chance 5 days later, facing RKO in a singles match. Xavier would come close to winning, but Nathan Slash would come out and inform Xavier that he was going New Era of Sports Entertainment. Xavier would be replaced by Legs Strokeworthy, who would win the match. New Era of Sports Entertainment Xavier would sign to the East Brand.﻿ On the first episode of NESE East there was 16 man tournament to determine the first NESE East Champion, Xavier faced Edge in the first round and was victorious. In the second round Xavier faced Chris Jericho but came up short. At NESE East's first CPV, Xavier defeated Pinkie Sanchez to become the NESE Zeo Japan Championship. Dynasty Gore Wrestling 2011 - Present Xavier debuted on episode 10 in a triple threat match for the 1# contender of the Hardcore Title, but came up short with taking the match. Special Appearances CAW Young Lions Cup Xavier defeated Damien Demonic on Day One Match 2. Xavier lost in the final battle royal eliminator. In Wrestling Entrance Themes *'Tattoo - Big Mother Thruster '- 2010 (Only used for CCL Revolution) *Dirty Houss - Rohff ft. Big Ali - 2010 (SDA/NESE Theme) Finishers *Breakdown (Cliffhanger) *Spear *Stroke Of Genius (Full nelson facebuster) *''Fade to Black'' (SDA & NESE) (Standing or spinning lifting sitout spinebuster pin, sometimes from the top rope) *Cobra Clutch (2009 - 2010) *Powerbomb (2009- 2010) Signitures *Running jumping splash, with theatrics *Spinebuster *Dragon Sleeper *Cloverleaf *Diving axe handle elbow drop *Leg drop, with theatrics2 *Leg lariat *Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver *Reverse DDT *Running sitout powerbomb *''Shining Impact'' (Running enzuigiri to the chest of a seated opponent) *Slingshot leg drop *Springboard moonsault *''Sudden Impact'' (Running lariat to a seated opponent, with theatrics) *Swinging side slam Championships and Acomplishments 1x CAW Champion of Champions (Shortest Champion To Date) 1x NESE Zeo Japan Championship (Current) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:NESE